In the Shadows
by Glitter Poisoned My Blood
Summary: ReVamped: He watched then from the darkest part of the world. He looked upon their happy, gloating faces and became angry. They were so happy, and he was so very alone. He had no other choice but steal the one thing that kept them intact, their daughter.


_Yeah this got a lot of votes so. Here we go...

* * *

_

_This story was re-edited on October 3, 2009 at 10:57 AM.

* * *

  
_

Rido watched as his siblings got married. They were happy, and they were happy with each other. There was no room for him anymore. They didn't want him around.

He watched everything they did. He watched as they fell in love, and how they became lovers behind his back.

What else would Rido do but steal their single Angel?

Rido stood outside of the Kuran family Manor. He was greeted by his daring younger brother. He wore an expression of calm indifference, one that could only be described as a killer's face. He would never show his emotions to his elder brother. He would not be used by him.

The greeting if you could so call it that, was one that would not be hard to call sarcastically pleasant.

"Onii-sama, what brings you here?"

"Why do you think that I am here, brother? I am just here for a simple visit. And to take your small princess." He spoke, with a sharp tone. His razor sharp teeth gleamed in the little light that shown on the clearing.

"You will do no such thing!" Juuri shrieked. She was losing control of her emotions. Haruki put his arm on her shoulder, and she relaxed slightly. She was still hyper aware of her eldest brother.

"I shall, I do think it would be best for you to move now, my young sister." Rido explained, taking a step forward. He reached his arm out.

"No!" Juuri yelled at her brother. She wouldn't move, she didn't care what either of her brothers said, she refused to let Rido near her daughter.

"Fine, if that is how you would like it, Juuri." he targeted his powers at Haruka and shot a ball of energy at him, Juuri trying to protect her husband jumped in front of him.

Juuri did something that both brothers were shocked by.

She took the blast.

"NO!" Haruka was the first to react, running to his wife, and holding her close in his arms. Her body was cracking and he knew very soon that she would die. She had a small smile playing at her lips, but the sadness was evident as well.

"Haruka, protect Yuuki, and Kaname, always remember… I love you."

"This means war, brother!"

They battled for what seemed like hours, fighting relentlessly. Their anger was piercing through both of them, fueling their fighting.

_

"Kaname Onii-sama, where is Okaa-sama, and Otou-sama? I am scared. Kaname Onii-sama? Why are you leaving? Where are you going?" she began to cry hysterically. She could hear the fighting from outside, and she was terrified.

"Yuuki, when I come back, life will start again, and we will be a happy family once more, until then, you must stay in here! I love you!" she nodded and Kaname closed the door.

"I love you Kaname Onii-sama!" tears poured into her small child-like fists. She huddled into the corner.

Kaname ran outside to face his uncle, just in time to see his father's crystal ashes to float away in the violent wind.

"Rido!" he growled.

"Kaname, move, unless you would like me to destroy you. I have come to take the princess, and you cannot stop me." he raised his sword. Kaname looked at the ground.

"I do this for Yuuki…" he whispered, and charged at his uncle.

Kaname did not survive.

_

Yuuki was curled in a tight ball in the corner, listening to her Onii-sama's words over and over again. Her hands were covering her ears, and her eyes were red from the salt in her tears, her small face was pale and looked swollen from crying. Suddenly the door opened, Yuuki looked to it with a curiousty in her heart.

"Kaname Onii-sama?" she whispered into the empty, dark room. She hoped that he was back, she was much too scared!

"No, Yuuki… It is I." said the dark figure, as he slowly inched towards her. He was cloaked in a black cape, and his eyes were the color of blood. His hands were stained with life force and the smell of death lingered upon him.

"Who is I…?" she asked. She felt that she had a bond with this stranger. This man who knew her name.

"I am your uncle, Yuuki, you are going to come with me, and we are going to live together from now on." he reached his hand out toward her, and she took it. He hugged her tightly. "Don't worry, Yuuki, I will take care of you."

She believed him. Yuuki believed everything that he said.

* * *

_The sequel to this story is The Vineyard, please read it!  
_


End file.
